The invention relates to an electronic circuit with at least one active. electronic component and a delay element connected to the component.
In many different types of electronic circuits, components or configurations with a certain time constant or delay are used. In electronic circuits which are realized in integrated form there-are delay components separated from the other components. An example of such an electronic circuit is the oscillator.
A well-known way to set up an oscillator is to feed back a gate circuit with an inverter function, for example a simple inverter, via some form of time delay. The time delay can be implemented in various ways, for example by special delay circuits.
In applications where high working frequencies are used, and particularly when the requirements of a frequency-stable oscillator are high, a crystal oscillator is used instead. An exactly embodied crystal oscillates mechanically at a well-defined and stable frequency, and the mechanical oscillation is converted to an electric oscillation.
A problem with use of crystal oscillators is that they are relatively large. In connection with certain types of integrated circuits this becomes a problem in that a special circuit must be used with the oscillator or a crystal must be connected from outside the integrated circuit.
With known oscillators the delay that arises in RC networks normally is used, i.e., electrical networks with both resistance and capacitance.
Within higher frequency ranges antennas for transmission and reception of electromagnetic signals are used with a special embodiment for exploiting signals for: strong directional effects. The currently most common type of antenna in this connection is the parabolic antenna. So-called electronically controlled antennas or phase array antennas are becoming more common.
A phase array antenna incorporates a group of identical radiation elements. By controlled feeding of the elements by means of a conductor network so that they act in phase, an electromagnetic beam with good directionality can be achieved. The conductor network can also incorporate electronically controlled phase inverters and possibly amplifiers, one for each element, by means of which the direction of the beam can be varied without need of mechanically moveable components.
The electronically controlled phase inverters are complicated and expensive instruments, and for that reason this type of antenna has not enjoyed great commercial success. Another factor which limits the use of this type of antenna is the frequency dependency of the phase inverters. The foremost area of use for the phase array antenna is within the radar area.
One purpose of the invention is to produce an electronic circuit that can be embodied in a simple manner and that can be combined with other circuits in an integrated form. This purpose is achieved by inclusion in the invention of the special features cited in Claim 1.
According to one aspect of the invention an oscillator has been achieved that is realizable in all components in integrated form. According to another aspect of the invention an electronically controlled antenna has been achieved that lacks the disadvantages of the phase inverters. The purpose is achieved by the fact that electronic signals from individual antenna elements are differentially delayed dependent on the position of the antenna elements in relation to the impinging electromagnetic wave fronts. Emanating from one matrix of the antenna elements that are distributed across a surface, the signals can be selectively delayed from individual antenna elements and thus affect the direction in which the antenna will be sensitive. The delay is preferably produced in integrated circuits, which are provided in connection with the antenna elements. According to one embodiment an installation of conductors of different length is provided between the antenna elements and a receiving unit. A conductor of a certain length is switched on by a control unit dependent on the position of the antenna element in relation to an impinging wave front of an electromagnetic wave. The given position affects the detectable characteristics of the electric signals that are received. The installation of conductors and the control unit are joined with other electronic components in a cell unit.
The following description, drawings, and dependent patent claims explicate further advantages and special features of the invention.